Powderkeg
Isaac J. Everett, Esq.'s system. Powderkeg Rules Powderkeg is yet another fucking Empire Builder game. The difference between mine and those that have come before me is that I assure you, this one will finish. Also, the fundamental idea behind it is a little different. The world is in a similar state to that of the Cold War. Nations are divided strictly by ideology and economics. Technology levels are at that of the early 1950s. Nuclear weapons are not necessarily commonplace, but they are within plausibility. Their threat is not one to be taken lightly. - Actions and Economy Actions are done in one of two ways. Either the player can choose to use income to perform an action, or a dice roll. The difference between the two is that an income based action will be more stable and more guaranteed success. A diceroll can be performed without any income, thought the chances of success will be much slimmer, though critical successes the rewards will be greater. - Income Income is based on how good a shape your economy is in. Nations start at a flat rate of 20 income per turn,which can be raised depending on how well you run your nation. For instance, I could raise the income of my nation by devoting actions into say, promoting citizens to receive higher education, which promotes higher wages for workers, which imboosts my economy and I would receive more income per turn. In addition, you begin with a one-time 100 currency "Seed fund" to jumpstart your nation. - Military Land forces are recruited in Divisions. Divisions number one thousand men strong, and cost 5 income per turn to keep fed, trained, and happy. Navies are recruited in fleets numbering five ships, and also cost 5 income per turn to upkeep. Air Forces are recruited in Squadrons, numbering 10 planes. If you have technological advantages that are rather expensive, this may affect the upkeep cost. For instance, if I had a modern day Squadron of airplanes equipped with say, the F-35 jet, the upkeep of that squadron goes up. Divisions can take and hold territory, and roll a D10 when rolling for combat. Fleets cannot take territory, however they can blockade seas and stop seaborne trade, as well as provide support for Divisions fighting near coastal areas. Squadrons cannot take, nor hold territory. Their main role is to provide incredibly powerful support to the troops on the ground. They roll a D20 in combat. Recruiting is done for Divisions and Fleets. Building is done for Squadrons. What is the difference, you may ask? Recruiting is not always certain. You may have an anti-military movement going on in your country, causing you to not meet your numbers and the division will not be created. This means that recruiting is done by diceroll. During peacetime, recruiting is done on a plus 14 dice roll, for both Divisions and Fleets. During war or other circumstances, this may be lowered or heightened depending on the severity of the situation. You can also invest in propaganda which will, if successful, lower the required roll. Squadrons, on the other hand, are primarily technology based, and shit, who DOESN'T want to be a fighter pilot? Thus, they do not require rolling, and only income to fund. - Veterancy Veterancy is acquired when a unit enters combat and emerges victoriously. The experience gained by the troops, sailors, or pilots is invaluable and irreplaceable. When a unit has veterancy, it is more resilient, more resolute, and more dedicated to the cause. Units with veterancy gain a plus 2 to their rolls when in combat. In order to keep track of veterancy, it is encouraged that you name your Divisions, Fleets, and Squadrons in order to differentiate them from one another. - Reserve Divisions Reserve Divisions are a different form of Division. They cost three upkeep rather than five, however, they take a turn to mobilize, and until they gain Veterancy only roll a D6. When they gain Veterancy, they roll a D8. However, when a Reserve Division goes back into reserve and away from combat, they lose their Veterancy bonus. Reserve Divisions are recruited in the same way as a regular Division. - Heroes Heroes are poignant individuals who can change the tide of battle, inspire your people to a new level of patriotism and love for their country, or lift your nation from an economic depression. They're a special unit, and can be attached to a military unit, depending on the nature of the Hero. Heroes can really be any sort of individual that you want them to be. For example, a player with a country based on Nazi Germany could create a Hero called Heinz Guderian. Being a tactical genius, Heinz Guderian's tank division receives a bonus in combat as well as the ability to move in adverse conditions. Heroes will be rewarded depending when certain circumstances are met, and when they are, I will contact you. - Nuclear Weapons Nuclear weapons are treated as separate military units. They are not recruited, they are built, like Squadrons. Until ICBMs or other such delivery systems are invented, the only method of deploying nuclear weapons is through specially equipped and trained squadrons of bombers. Nuclear equipped bomber wings have a range of four grid units on the map. Nuclear weapons require great amounts of money to fund and maintain. They cost 50 income to build, and 25 to maintain. However, their destructive power may be well worth it. If a nuclear weapon lands, everything within the vicinity of it is destroyed, and the area is irradiated, leaving it a wasteland until cleanup crews have cleaned up the fallout. Special Interest Groups A Special Interest Group is a special type of player class that prospective participants can choose to apply for. They differ from a full blown nation in the way that they are not bound to any single power, exist on a transnational scale, have some abilities and arguably, priveleges that nations do not, and also lack many assets. SIGs can range from anything such as a Multinational Corporation to a Religious Extremist movement, but all have specific motives to carry out through any number of means, incuding terrorism, blackmail, and even legitimate diplomatic discussion. What makes a SIG interesting to play is the fact that the player can possess little to no regard for ones self preservation due to the transnational aspect, if a government of a given 'host' nation sees fit to crack down on your activities within the the nation, in likelyhood you already have splinter groups set up in other areas of the world that can still be operated from. SIGs cannot recruit Navies or Air Wings unless facilities are siezed from or supplied by a given government, bu can unduct members for divisons from their country's given population. SIGs have a passive starting income of +5 currency/turn, and are limited to TWO (2) actions per turn. Any variety of other actions (WITHIN REASON) can be carried out by a SIG, ranging from research to resource explotation, but this is affected by the size of the SIG and any cooperation with governments in the area. For example: A South African paramilitary organization wants to make a new type of rifle. If they're on good terms with the government and have a significant presence on the country they may do so, but if they were say, outlawed, but still hanging on to small cells within the borders, research would be staggered and overall, shit. The Application form is as follows: (NOT ALL APPLICANTS WILL BE ACCEPTED, IF YOU ARE NOT, FEEL FREE TO PLAY AS A NATION!) Special Interest Group Name: Motive or Goal or Interest: Type of Organization: Fluff: Area of initial presence: Contact Information either Skype or Steam, that I can reach you by: These rules were written in a rather short timespan. I reserve my right to edit these rules as the game goes on, should I find a problem with them. The rules will be posted on the Empire Builder wiki eventually. What YOU need to play: The name of your nation: It's background and fluff: The economic system of your nation, which may come to play a role in gameplay eventually: The political system: Some contact information, either Skype or Steam, that I can reach you by: Category:Rules Category:Powderkeg